Chosen By Ra
by CrazyFanWriter0808
Summary: Akunan is the chosen. Yugi is a blessed orphan. Atemu longs for someone to love. What will Happen? Click and read to find out. had to go up to M for violence and eventual lemon.
1. Prologue

ok readers, please read this story and leave comments. i would love to be able to know what you guys and girls are thinking and want to happen in this story. i will send you all private thank yous for every review, favorite and follow. thanks. i dont own yugioh or the characters, only this plot and Aku'.

* * *

Prologue

My name; unimportant. It is my story that is the upmost importance. I was a normal girl at one point but was touched by the divines and turned into a special warrior destined to save her people from the darkest doom. My story begins at my village in Lower Egypt. I was playing innocently just outside the village. I and my closest friend were playing in the nearby stream when the great Ra was hidden. In olden legends it was said that during the times when Ra was hidden from view is when he would come down to anoint his choice warrior to protect his brother the Pharaoh. Today was the day my entire life shifted. I had just splashed my friend as Ra himself stood behind me. I watched my friend fall to his knees face first into the ground. Confused I just stood and stared before I slowly turned around. I quickly fell to my knees and lowered my eyes.

"Rise up Ankunan. I have come to anoint you as my holy warrior. I need you in three years time to ride to the palace in Upper Egypt and give yourself to Pharaoh as a warrior. But first do you accept this fate?" I stood up as he rested his hands on my arms to pull me up.

"Great Ra I do accept the path you have set before me. I wish to serve you." I replied as I looked up into his face.

What I saw amazed me. The man before me had gentle, deep brown eyes, longish black hair and tanned skin that covered his body. In my eyes this man looked much like my father who passed after the last war. When the urge came to hug him I couldn't resist it. Ra only gathered me into his arms and held me close. It had been to long since I had been held like this. I was an orphan, hiding from the Slave Traders that often came collecting the orphans that were openly out on the streets. I knew how to fight, and I fought well but the reason why I fought so hard was to protect my friend. If he was ever caught he would be sold to be a pleasure slave with his gentle cherubic features and his slim body. He had nearly been caught numerous times by Slavers but each time I got him out. Even when my father was still alive I still fought desperately to keep him out, I didn't care if I received any lashings. I couldn't let my friend, the total embodiment of innocence get taken and broken. As if he was reading my thoughts Ra spoke about the Slavers.

"My child, if it is the Slavers you fear, don't. No more will pass through this town until after you and Yugi ride out towards the palace. Together you both can save the Pharaoh's son. Do not worry the Pharaoh will accept you both. Ankunan by the time you reach the palace you will have the strategic and fighting prowess that would rival any general. But you will have one thing none of Pharaoh's warriors have and that is a set of wings and the power to summon and control monsters in magical battles, proof that you have indeed been touched and chosen by me." Ra then let me go and picked Yugi up as if he weighed nothing. "You, Yugi, if you accept will be given the ability to bear children. But only those that are of the one you love."

Yugi only looked down contemplating. "Are you sure I will find love in our travels?"

Ra only chuckled and pulled Yugi's head up. "Your destination is where you will find not only love but also more friends and a place to call home." Yugi nodded eagerly, accepting Ra's blessing and the mark that would be proof of him being touched by Ra. To me it looked like an upside down pyramid, but it was no matter. We were touched by Ra and promised a safety in the town from Slavers.

"My children it is time for me to return to my place in the heavens but always know that I watch closely over you."

We nodded and waved as we watched Ra return to his place as we returned to ours. I was no doubt scared; I was destined to be the personal Guard of Pharaoh and without a doubt his son. And my little Yugi was destined to find a home, love, and more friends. What I didn't realize at the time is that the mark left by Ra on Yugi's neck was the Millennium Puzzle, the Item of the royal family.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

Chapter 1: Preparations

Those three years were passing quickly. I had three days left to buy two horses or camels, salted fish and meats, some water skins, and a knife. Lucky for Yugi and I Ra provided a job for both of us. With the money we saved we had enough to buy everything plus some extra and to carry some extra coinage on us to stay at inns and what not. I had just gotten off of work and I was heading to the selling stables to buy Yugi and I a steed. I had worked with horses and camels a lot when I was younger and I knew a healthy, valuable steed. When I entered the stable I screwed my face up in disgust. A lot of the horses were in terrible and nasty conditions. The camels were in worse shape. All of them virtually had no hump and were weak-kneed. I kept walking, praying to Ra that there were a couple of good steeds that would make the journey easily. When I walked the entire length of the stables I left disgusted. As I exited I saw two camels, in amazing condition, had gotten loose from their trader and were running through the village and being chased by a horde of people. I started run, trying to get ahead of the animals when my transformation took place. It was painful and strange but I kept running. Soon it became a race to save an innocent life. A small child had wandered, clueless of the happenings, into the street. I pumped my legs harder, determined to save this child from a trampling that could kill it. Soon I passed the beasts and reached the child. To get out of the path of the 1500 pound beasts' way I dived to the side with the child in my arms. I set the child safely in its mother's arms before I chased the rampaging animals once again. Soon my pumping legs felt as if they were barely touching the ground. I quickly caught up with the camels and got a hold of their leads and started calming them into a stop. I cooed to them as they finally halted their run. I heard echoes of gasps as I panted along side the camels. Yugi ran up to me and began his mother hen lecture about me risking my life almost senselessly. I just rolled my eyes and walked the bull camels to their owner. But said owner just shook his head and refused to take the reigns from my hands.

"Young lady you have earned these bulls. My belief is that the horses and camels choose the owner. And these two have seemed to have taken to you," as he was talking the darker bull nudged my shoulder with his nose. The man chuckled, "My point proven. Anyway these two are practically inseparable. The darker bull is obviously the dominant over the paler bull. Please take good care of them; they are good camels and they love to travel."

I chuckled as I stroked the two bulls. "Sir you have nothing to worry about. I have worked with horses and camels since I was small. I thank you by the way; my friend and I are heading to the Pharaoh for the Prince's birthday. We needed steeds that would be able to make the journey and not to fall dead on their feet." I said to the man and smiled; happy to have camels in premium shape to make the lengthy journey.

The man simply nodded and walked off. I turned to Yugi and smiled, only to stare at him and everyone else confused.

"Eh, Yugi what are you staring at?" I ask moving the camels' leads into one hand and waving the other in front of Yugi's face.

"Aku' you- … you have wings of the Desert Falcon. Is it almost time to leave already?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi we have to leave in three days have you really lost track of time?" I say straining to see my so called wings.

He only nodded, which I saw out of the corner of my eye as I rolled my shoulders. After I rolled my shoulders a couple of times my wings shot out from my back, covered in downy feathers.

'Holy Ra. So this is kinda like a sundial in the next three days my wings will be covered in flight feathers.' I thought as I walked from stall to stall getting the necessary supplies for our journey.

Within three days my flight feathers had grown in and Yugi and I were double checking we had everything. When everything was packed we mounted and waved to our friends in the village. The trader had disappeared without a trace but reappeared shortly before we left.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey Ahead

Chapter 2: Journey Ahead

We rode out of our small town on good spirits. We had enough money to last us the entire trip even if we spent each night in an inn. Since we got the camels I had the money to get a sword, knife and whet stone. Yugi carried the knife in his belt and I carried the sword on my hip. Time, in spite of our belief, passed quickly. Soon I was 17 summers old, Yugi was 16, and the Prince would be turning 17 summers old within a month. We had been attacked by multiple bandit groups, slavers and wild coyotes. Each time I fought I grew more experienced and lethal. At night when we would stop, I would spend hours studying the snakes that slithered across the sand, the baboons swinging from tree to tree, and the lions that hunted on the plains. Soon I was able to copy their movements and fought with unseen speed, ferocity, and sureness. Within week we reached the border between Upper and Lower Egypt. We crossed unhindered by the guards after a night at the border. That night the outpost was attacked by a group of crazed hyenas. Being me I told Yugi and the guards to stay inside so they wouldn't risk a bite. Yugi began his mother hen speech but I put my hand up to stop him and walked towards the door drawing my sword that, over time had grown red from the blood it had ripped from countless bodies. I opened the door slightly and slipped out. For what seemed an eternity all that could be heard were my grunts, the pained and dying howls of the hyenas. With in twenty minutes I reentered the outpost building covered in hyena blood and sand. The female guard ushered me into the back room where she helped me bathe and get the blood off my skin. She burned my stained tunic and gave me a guard's old uniform. When I was finally clean the water was a ruddy brownish red. The female guard dumped the water out and put me back into the tub and washed me again. This time though she focused in on my tangled mat of hair, washing the knots out and the man-made coloring. My new natural hair color, thanks to Ra, was a golden blonde and it now fell to the middle of my back. The lady guard combed my hair so she could bind it up nicely.

"Young lady is it true what I hear about you? Are you really touched by Ra himself?" She asked as she wrapped and twisted my hair in ways I didn't think possible.

"Yes ma'am, I have the wings of the falcon and Ra gave me hair of the color of the sun. I plan to give myself to the Pharaoh and the Prince as their personal guard." I replied as I winced when she pulled my hair a little hard.

"What about your friend out there? Is she also touched by Ra?" the woman asked as she let my hair be and went to find an old guard's uniform for me to wear.

I understood why she confused Yugi as a girl. After all I had Yugi get himself clothes that would protect his pale, delicate skin from the harsh sun and it covered his entire face only leaving his eyes to be seen. I didn't think that he would actually be mistaken as a girl though. I smiled at the thought of Yugi being pleasant in the prince's eyes. Over the course of our journey I couldn't help but hear the prince being made out to be a charming young man who was looking for someone to love. I prayed to Ra that these whisperings were true. The female guard led me out of the back room and into the other where she trimmed my hair to make it more manageable. When she went to undo Yugi's face and head wrap he spoke against it.

"Ma'am, I am for the prince's eyes only. I can only pray that he approves of me." He winked at me knowing that only moments ago that I was thinking about it.

I smirked to myself and nodded, finally realizing that Yugi wished the same as I. "May I humbly ask that we bunk here tonight and continue our journey in the morn?"

The male guard spoke this time as the female fidgeted with Yugi's headdress, smoothing out wrinkles and covering stains. "After you fighting off that group of hyenas I have no objection to your request. The guest room is upstairs and the first door on the left."

I nodded my thanks and gathered Yugi and our bags before heading upstairs for bed. Yugi quickly laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. I however couldn't sleep and padded over to the window to think. I stared towards in the direction of the palace and royal city I sensed some power rushing towards me.


	4. Chapter 3: Early Arrival

Chapter 3: Early Arrival

Within minutes it slammed into me and sent my grunting to the floor. To my relief Yugi had slept through it all, I looked into my lap I saw I fuzz ball with eyes and green arms and legs clutching a strange arm band that looked much like a wing. A voice inside my head to put the thing on and I started to but was stumped on how to put it on. The fuzz ball, who I had named Kuku lifted it and motioned for me to put my arm through. I did and a bright flash of light surrounded me and before I knew it Yugi, the camels, our supplies, Kuku and I were transported to the Royal City at the entrance of the castle.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice demanded and I knew how to reply.

"Ankunan daughter of Rakunan, the first general of the Great Pharaoh; who has since passed after the last war. I request an audience with the Pharaoh and the Prince. I have with me my adopted brother."

"You're the General's Daughter? You may pass. Messenger, go to the Pharaoh and announce the girl's arrival." The guard hurried the messenger in my wake as I woke Yugi and helped him off his camel. A stable boy came and took the reigns of our camels and took them to the stable.

Yugi was fully awake now and followed me as I walked with confidence to the throne room. I was often in the palace when my father served in the war. I just prayed to Ra that the Pharaoh and Prince would recognize me. They hadn't seen me since I was last here as a result of my father going to war. I felt Yugi grasp the cape attached to my shoulders by a couple of servants and I glanced back reassuringly back at him. Soon we approached a huge entrance way that was opened from the inside. I saw the Pharaoh and the Prince sitting on the thrones at the head of the room. The music stopped as I stepped into the room. I felt a tight pull on my cape and saw that Yugi was nervous. I encouraged him to follow my lead and nothing would happen to him. He nodded and followed hesitantly. His amethyst eyes shot around wildly and made eye contact with the Prince. I continued to walk up to the thrones at the head of the room. I kneeled and made certain that Yugi followed my example. It was then I realized that his eyes hadn't left the Prince's.


	5. Chapter 4: ReIntroductions

Chapter 4: Reintroductions

I smiled and looked up at the Pharaoh whom he himself bore a recognizing smile. "Hello Pharaoh it has been too long."

"I agree full heartedly Ankunan. Tell me are you the warrior whom has traveled the sands of my great kingdom bearing a crimson blade?" he inquired while his deep brown eyes motioned me to stand.

I stood and drew my crimson blade slowly as not to craze the guards. I held it high to catch the setting rays of Ra and I let my wings flow out behind me. Many people around fell to their knees when they realized I was the chosen warrior. Even the Pharaoh looked at me in shock. I glanced at the Prince after my sudden clarification of who I had become and the Prince's eyes still bore into Yugi's amethyst ones. I sheathed my sword and cleared my throat to get both of their attention and when they turned to me I smirked in such a way that got the Prince glaring at me and Yugi blushing beneath his headdress.

"Anyway, Pharaoh I have come to pledge my loyalty to you and I ask to be allowed to serve in your guard."

I looked at him hopefully and he smiled and nodded. He believed the rumors of my travels and the enemies i had to defeat in order to protect myself and Yugi.


	6. Chapter 5: A Challenge

Chapter 5: A Challenge

Soon a voice I recognized and detested spoke up from the crowd. "Who are you to ask this from the Pharaoh? Last time I was in your tiny village you were fighting tooth and nail to stay away from my Slavers and to protect your little friend there."

"Do you dare to speak out of turn in the Pharaoh's court?" I challenged avoiding the topic about his Slavers.

He glared at me and drew his sword as a response to my challenge. People backed to the edges of the room and I push Yugi up onto the throne pedestal. He looked at me worried and I just winked and smiled mischievously and Yugi understood what I planned on humiliating this man in front of everyone. I turned and removed the deep blue cape from my shoulders and stood before the Slave Boss.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Attack me." the man charged with his sword out in front of him.

I dodged his sword before grasping his wrist and spinning him about. I had yet to unsheathe my crimson sword. I released his wrist for a blow to his upper back with my fist. He stumbled and dropped his sword struggling for breath. I drew the throwing knife I had hidden in my belt and pinned him to the wall with a sure stab through his robes.

"Maybe next time you will remember your manners while in the Pharaoh's presence. I cannot fathom why he would want such scum in his presence for you do not deserve to be here." I pulled my knife from his robes and let him fall to the ground.

I sheathed my knife and picked up my cape off the ground but when I looked up I wasn't in the palace of the Pharaoh.


	7. Chapter 6: UnExpected Visit

Chapter 6: Un-Expected Visit

But rather, I was in the palace of Ra. In front of me were all the gods and they seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see them.

"Aku' what are you doing here? You still have forty sum summers ahead of you." The god Osiris asked obviously confused.

"I do not know myself. I just bent down to pick up my cape and when I stood I was here."

I felt a presence approach me from behind. It was the goddess of love.

"Aku' Yugi and the Prince Atemu have fallen in love. Do you wish the same?" she asked while I looked down at my feet.

Don't get me wrong I was happy they fell in love but did I want to? Did I want to give myself to one man? Granted I had a crush on a boy that is thirteen summers older than me but I don't know where he went. Did I want to have kids? Who am I kidding it was the one thing I have dreamt about since I was little. I nodded sheepishly. I felt selfish. Apparently Ra could tell what I was thinking.

"Aku' wanting children is not something to feel selfish about. Neither is desiring one to love. Love is what helps people continue on through hard times." I blushed at the thought of the man my heart desired. Ra smiled and looked at the goddess she winked and walked away.

"Aku' you may return now I believe all that needed to be said was." Ra stated as he watched me struggle to repress my blush.

I nodded and blinked my eyes before I found myself in the Pharaoh's palace lying on a healer's bed. I looked about the best I could because there was a sharp pain in my neck. Next to me was Yugi, his face uncovered because of the privacy of the room. And there was a man pacing at the foot of the bed. He held the air of a magician and of some one I knew.


	8. Chapter 7: Matters of the Heart

Whoop! Whoop! new chapter. also the longest. i don't own ygo or the characters. i only own this plot and Aku' and Marana. please review. on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Matters of the Heart

"Mahado?" my voice cracked from the lack of use.

The man stopped pacing as he looked over to me. We stared at each other until he broke the silence. "Aku' could that really be you? By Ra I haven't seen you since you were around thirteen summers. After the war with Persia ended." His face was just as I remembered. His strong features riddled with joy and worry all at once. His black almost purple hair was covered by a cover that was only worn by the court magician and high priest. He had also grown more since I last saw him; physically and maturity wise. He held the air of a man now when before he held the air of a cocky teenager. His work had allowed his muscles to develop nicely without him becoming overly buff.

I smiled at him before replying. "I know. The last time I saw you, you were studying to become a high priest and the court magician. And be the looks of your headdress you succeeded. Congratulations." I struggled to sit up, wincing in the process because of the stiffness of my body.

Yugi leaped up and was about to lecture me into resting but suddenly I was forced down by large, calloused hands. "Aku' you should really just stay lying down. You collapsed in the throne room and hit your head." Mahado's concerned voice came through the haze of pain that was clouding my mind. I nodded and my eyelids drooped.

Shortly after the healer came in and she looked over me. Luckily for me, I didn't shatter my skull, or break my neck. I had simply bonked my head and pulled a muscle in my neck and back. She and I talked often over the next week as I recovered and eventually was taken off of bed rest. Each day I was recovering Yugi and Mahado took turns on visiting me. It was from Mahado I found out that she was a high priestess and decided to confide in her what happened that day when I arrived.

"Isis, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. She and I had become as close as sisters and she nodded.

"Is this a matter of the heart or a matter of the Gods? She asked without looking up from the scroll she was looking at.

I twiddled my thumbs, I was more nervous than I had ever been. I swallowed loudly causing Isis to look up in concern. "Aki'" that was the nickname she gave me. "Aki' is everything all right?"

I nodded and took a seat next to her. I cleared my throat before speaking and my voice still cracked. "It is about both." I cleared my throat before speaking again. "I think I am in love with Mahado and that day I collapsed in the throne room, my spirit visited the Gods in Ra's Palace." I looked down I didn't want to she her face. I feared she thought that I was crazy or completely ill.

She simply chuckled. "The visit with the Gods is surprising but not unheard of. I would know. Now the matter with Mahado. I think it is absolutely adorable. I can tell he thinks of you than more then just a friend but is too scared to say anything because he doesn't want to lose the friendship you have."

At that moment the person in question ran into the room carrying what looked like to be plans… for the Prince's birthday. I had almost forgotten. Yugi and I arrived a whole week early because of Kuku. Speaking of Kuku where was he? He often sat on my lap when I was alone. Suddenly the fuzz ball in question popped up out of nowhere.

_Kuku?_

'Hey there buddy I missed you earlier. Where were you?'

_Kuku kukuku._

I was so lost in thought, rather talking to my little, fuzzy friend that I didn't see the stares I was getting from Mahado and Isis. They looked to me, to Kuku, then to themselves as they left the room.

'You wouldn't believe it Kuku; I'm in love with priest Mahado.

_Kuku! Kuku._

'Alright if you are certain you have to leave then I won't stop you. But please come back in the morn?'

The fuzz ball nodded before he left, vanishing into thin air. I looked around and saw that Isis and Mahado were gone. Probably to go tell the Pharaoh that I was crazy. I sighed to myself; it wouldn't be the first time. I got up and it was then I heard a muffled cry. I ran outside to see a slave girl about to be lashed. I stepped in the way as the whip was about to hit the girl and took the lashing across my arm.

The man growled at me to get out of the way but I refused. I felt the small girl clutch my leg like it was a life line. I looked at her face and was furious. There was signs of heavy abuse in the past and I glared up at the man with almost blind fury.

"What did this poor girl do to deserve such a beating? She can't be more than five summers old." I challenged the man. I hated men that were like this.

"She knows what she did! And I won't have you standing in the way of her punishment woman."

I turned on my heels and crouched to the girl's level and looked her in the eye. "Little one why did that man do this to you?"

She started to cry out of fear and I held her face gently to show her I meant her no harm. She calmed and looked into my eyes. "I sang to myself. I do it everyday even though mother is dead, I still sing for her. It used to make her so happy." The little girl started to cry again at the thought of her mother and I lifted her into my arms before turning back to the man.

"If you hate her precious voice so much I will buy her from you. I won't have her going through any more abuse at your hand. Besides she is just a child she doesn't deserve this."

The man was then staring at me. At first it was hatred and anger but then it turned to lust as he took in my figure. The man smirked evilly and would have caused any normal girl scream in terror. "You can pay with your body. And I won't take no for an answer."

I smirked inwardly knowing what the man was going to try and do. I feigned a scream to get the guards' attention. When they came over I handed one the little girl and the other my cape before drawing my crimson sword. "If you want me come get me."

The man threw down his whip and drew his blade and charged at me. He first tried to cut my legs out from under me but a blocked it with and clang of metal on metal. Soon he tried to cut across my face but I blocked again. After that I couldn't hold back my desire to go on the offensive. I started by mocking his two moves. I successfully cut his left leg and left a small scratch across his cheek. I then kicked him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground in a bloody, sweaty and panting mess.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'I spare your life and you give me the girl.'" The man nodded desperately. Now fully realizing who I was. I took the girl to my chambers where I washed her wounds carefully and laid her in the bed.

"Child what is your name?" I asked gently as I tucked her in.

"Master called me Little Whore." She replied, obviously scared out of her mind.

"What was the name your mother gave you?" I asked as I combed some of her black almost blue bangs out of her face.

"I don't remember. All I remember her call me was 'My Child'." She started to cry worried that I would punish her.

I gently kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "Then I will give you a name Little One." I screwed my face up as I thought causing the little girl to giggle. "How about Marana?" she nodded and giggled some more. I chuckled and kissed her forehead again before she fell asleep.

I walked into my study and began to think. Was I ready to be a mom? I was practically one now to Marana. I smiled to myself as I thought of the little girl calling me mama or mommy. Soon a knock broke off my thoughts as a messenger made himself known with two messages. One from the Pharaoh and the other from Marana's previous master.

The teen handed me Marana's papers and I looked at them carefully as he went on to the Pharaoh's message. "…The Pharaoh needs to see you immediately in the throne room Milady." I nodded and dismissed the teen to the Pharaoh with a message of my own. It stated that I would be there soon. I figured that Marana couldn't read so I left a sketch of the throne room praying that she would understand if she woke up before I was back. I walked to the throne room knowing what the Pharaoh was wanted to see me about. I stopped at the door and thought to myself. 'Here we go..'


	9. Chpt 8: Crazy or Not Old Demons Appear

okay my faithful readers. the next chapter is the result of the rating going up. it is a bit more graphic in the fight and eventually this story will have a lemon. just after atems bday party so hang in there with me. I dont own yugioh or its characters only this plot and Marana and Aku'

* * *

Chapter 8: Crazy or Not, Old Demons will Appear

I opened the doors and walked up to the Pharaoh before bowing low to the ground. I kept my eyes on the ground and away from Isis and Mahado. I could hear what the Pharaoh was going to say, _'Ankunan, if you are insane I do not want you near or around my son. I'm sure you understand.'_

The Pharaoh simply cleared his throat as a sign for me to stand and look at him. I stood but I refused to look at him, I didn't want to bear the horror of him thinking me as crazy. It was then my conscious decided to chirp up.

'You know Aku' that Kuku could be one of the monsters Ra had said you would be able to summon.'

"_Shut up. How could he be? He is too cute to be a monster. And too sweet. Besides what ground are you standing on?"_

The Pharaoh cleared his throat again and started to reach for my arm to pull me into a hug. I wretched my body away and fell to the ground far from the thrones and the Pharaoh. I started to cry, I didn't want to leave Yugi, or Mahado or Isis. I didn't want to leave Atemu, who had the talent of getting under my skin. This was my home now. I didn't want to leave or lose it again. The Pharaoh looked sadly upon me and Mahado whispered into his ear about something. He then got up and walked over to me before enveloping me in a hug I couldn't escape. We just sat there for Ra knows how long the Pharaoh holding me like I was his daughter, cooing father-like nothings in my ear as my sobs calmed into sniffles that turned into hiccups. When I had calmed he looked at me and smiled, gently, like a father who had just seen his daughter for the first time.

"Aku', if you think that I think you are crazy don't. You have a gift not many outside the royal family have. The only people I know closely that has the same ability as you are myself, Atemu, Isis, Atemu's cousin Seto, and Mahado." He kissed my forehead before he continued. "You can use shadow magic to summon monsters for magical battles."

I wiped my eyes before looking into the pharaoh's eyes. Nothing but the truth shone in his eyes. I laughed suddenly before I calmed once again and smiled brightly. "I am so over dramatic. Ra told me that I would be able to do it I just thought it would be sudden as my wings coming in." The Pharaoh stared at me briefly before he started laughing causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

Soon I heard a couple small giggles from the door and saw Marana standing there trying to quiet herself. I smiled brightly before waving her over. She saw it and came running before tackling me. I chuckled as she giggled and burrowed her way into my chest. I looked over at Isis and Mahado. Isis was smiling brightly and Mahado was chuckling as the girl hugged my waist tightly. Next to me the Pharaoh was laughing happily and set his hand on my shoulder before helping me up and hugging us into his own chest. At that moment Prince Atemu and Yugi walked in, hand-in-hand smiling at each other before I grunted/gasped as Marana dug father into my chest with a muffled 'mommy' coming. Atemu and Yugi watched the scene before them as I lift Marana up and looked into her eyes before I tried to ask her what she called me.

"Mommy, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I." the small form in my arms asked. I could only beam with happiness (Excuse the slight pun). She wanted me to be her mom. I caught Mahado walking up to us with a surprised smile on his face and Yugi ran up with his headdress fluttering to the ground behind him.

"Aku' did that little girl really just call you 'mommy'?" the two asked simultaneously before they looked at each other and laughed.

I nodded before I snuggled Mara' into my chest causing her to giggle again. Mahado eventually calmed and place a small medallion around my neck. I set Mara' down on the ground before I took a long look at it. It was shaped like the great Ra (the Sun. whenever I say the great Ra this is what I mean.) and it had a brown and tan stone in the middle. Around the center stone was a few smaller stones of different colors. I gasped and blushed as I looked up at Mahado and he nodded. It was an engagement necklace. He wanted to marry me. Or I think he did, I had to talk to him alone the next time we got a chance. Happy tears streamed down my face. The thing about this necklace is that it was the one my father gave my mother. Soon the tears stopped but I couldn't stop smiling. Marana clung to my leg as Yugi engulfed me in a hug and Isis gave me a look that said 'I told you so' I sent a playful glare at her in return as Yugi and Marana let go of me. I looked at them before I heard a new voice in the room.

"Hello and congratulations Sister." The voice was filled to the brim with malicious intent on my little family. I turned and was indeed faced with my older brother.

I shivered as I remembered what he did to mom after he made a pact with the God of the Dead, Anubis.

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

_There was a scream somewhere and my mother held me close to her chest. She then stuffed me into a small chest and closed the lid. I heard men scream as they were ripped limb from limb by a giant dog-like human. I clamped a hand over my mouth as the thing attacked mother. Her blood-curdling screams ripped the air to shreds. Tears ran down my face as I watched her bleed out from her wounds. I stayed silent as he left leaving bloody foot-paw prints on the white marble floor. I stayed there until the apprentice magician, Mahado, came in and heard my sobs. He opened the chest and lifted me out of the chest and ran me to the healers. I was covered in my mother's blood and I clutched at Mahado like he was a life line. The apprentice healer, Isis, took me and bathed me. This revealed that I was uninjured, physically at least. Mahado came back into the room in a new tunic for his other had been stained by innocent blood. I leaped onto him and refused to let go until I had fallen asleep in his arms. The last things I remember were two soft lips on my forehead._

_*~ END FLASHBACK~*_

"Ah, so you do remember. Good because I have some unfinished business. I shall take your life this day." With that he lunged at me in his half dog half human form.

I dodged before screaming, "Everyone get the Hell outta here before you're hurt." While I was distracted the beast my brother had become, attacked me again this time landing a blow on my chest and sending me towards a wall. I threw out my wings and caught myself before I hit the wall. This time after I was sure everyone was out I went on the offensive drawing my crimson sword. The sword glowed and something happened. I felt strength and power and love flow into my body. I attacked with the speed of a cobra slicing into His side. Black blood flew from the wound and splattered against the ground.

"Why did you make that pact? I told you that it would destroy you and did you listen? No you didn't. I loved my brother but you are not him. You are a daemon in the hollow shell that once possessed his loving soul." The beast growled and glared at me.

I shrieked and glared back at him. The noise sounded like a mother falcon after her brood was disturbed. He lunged again before I sliced deep into his arm again. Then the medallion around my neck glowed and the spirits of the family I had lost appeared. Mother and father were there and what surprised me so was my brother, smiling gently and understandingly as I protected myself. The beast broke off the image as he clawed me across the arm leaving four bleeding gashes. I howled in pain before attacking again this time severing the head clean off of the beast's shoulders. Blackened blood spurt from the wound coating my wings, which began to sting and burn. The blood also leaked into my still bleeding gashes. I was over come by pain and screamed. The pain was so intense I fainted with a scream on my lips. The last thing I saw was Mahado running to me as I fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets Shared and Bad News

Me: YAY! I'm on a role I updated both stories tonight. -hugs Yuni- thanks for the coke!

Yuni:-groans- remind me never to give you caffeine past eight p.m. again.

Me: now why would I do that? that takes the fun out of these late night updates. Here where I am it is 3:00 a.m.!

Yuni: are you going to be up all night Hikari? you should really get your sleep. you got three hours worth yesterday.

Me: But Yun~i i'm not -yawns- tired.

Yuni: Yes you are. Bed. Now. i will take care of the disclaimer.

Me: fine -pouts and yawns again before heading to bed.

Yuni: Hikari doesn't own yugioh only this story and her OC's. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Secrets Shared

The little girl and I backed up carefully as we saw a beast appear from the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mahado growling and glaring at the beast. The Pharaoh and Isis were glaring right alongside him, also struggling to hold him back. I watched as Aku' turned and faced the beast before dodging the attack. She somersaulted to the side before shouting at us. "Everyone get the Hell outta here before you're hurt!" with that the east knocked her backwards and she caught herself using her wings before she rammed into the wall. I picked up the girl and took Atemu's hand in mine before running out. I wanted to be there for Aku' but I knew that I would be better off in a same room praying to the gods for her protection. I turned and found the pharaoh and Isis pulling Mahado out of the room against his will. He obviously knew something we all didn't.

We all heard Aku's shrieks and screams as she fought. She truly sounded like a mother falcon. I noticed the Pharaoh was staring at the door intensely and Isis was keeping her two fingers on Mahado's pulse point as he continued to struggle against them. Isis looked extremely nervous and upset. Atemu looked like his father except his hair was tri-colored and spiked up. Some guards paced the room nervously and Isis had called up some of her assistants in case she needed helped. I have no idea what my face looked like but I knew I was worried and upset. The little girl had her head buried in my chest.

Mahado soon began to talk aloud. "He came back for her! He wants to consume the light that is her soul! She watched him murder her mother, damn it let me go! I have to help her. I love her too much to let her go now! I found her in a chest behind her mother's mangled corpse covered in her mother's blood." At this point tears began to pour down his face and he began to fight more desperately.

Soon a scream was heard that sounded pained. Mahado managed to struggle out of the Pharaoh's and Isis' grip he ran into the throne room and I leaned into Atemu's chest holding Aku's little girl. He had his arms wrapped around me and he held me tight as Mahado emerged carrying a limp Aku in his arms. Tears immediately started to pour down my face as I saw her still bleeding wounds and her poisoned wings. I subconsciously held the girl's head to my chest to prevent her from seeing her adopted mom in such a state. Soon sobs could be heard and I knew it was Mahado. He often came to me asking about Aku' and if I thought she would accept him. After his confession today my suspicions about his love for her were confirmed.

Isis soon ushered him towards the healing chambers because every healer knew if daemon blood got into a human's blood stream it was poisonous. That is when it hit me that Aku' could very well die tonight. I could hear the mutterings of prayers around me and I felt Atemu turn me so he could hold me in his arms. I cried silently into his chest as he stood there holding me and cooing to me gently. Soon I had calmed and we walked to the healing chambers to wait for some news on Aku's condition. When we arrived at the healing chambers we could hear people scrabbling about and Isis screaming for the herbs she needed to combat the poison. Soon I felt the little girl poke my shoulder to get my attention. I still had tears running down my face and the Pharaoh was struggling to keep Mahado calm.

"Sir, don't cry. Mommy will get better. Ra is with her and won't abandon her in her time of need. Basset will prevent Anubis or his daemons from claiming Mommy's soul. Hathor will channel our love for Mommy into strength for her to get better. And Thoth will give Priestess Isis the knowledge to combat Mommy's wounds." With that she wiped my tears and climbed down before she ran over to Mahado and said the same to him.

I turned to Atemu and he looked at her in disbelief. There was no way one little girl could have so much knowledge on the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. It was unreal. Soon I felt exhaustion sweep over me as my eyes began to droop and my body began to lean more heavily into Atemu's strong chest. I felt Atemu's chest rumble as he chuckled and picked me up bridal style. As a reflex I grabbed tightly onto his shirt as if I was a child and fell asleep with my head resting on his shoulders.

When I woke the next morn I was welcomed by the feelings of arms wrapped tightly around my waist and warm, even breathe cascading down the back of my neck. I rolled over as gently as I could and smiled at the picture before me. Atemu had a content smile on his face and his gorgeous crimson eyes were hidden from view by lids adorned by black sooty lashes. His hard features had relaxed and he was sleeping peacefully, content with me in his arms. As I went to wriggle myself gently from his grasp, he simply held me tighter. He opened the crimson pools I loved so much and smiled at me. I smiled back and stole a quick and chaste kiss.

He chuckled and pulled me down for a more passionate kiss. One of his hands wandered up to hold the back of my neck and the other held the small of my back pulling me down on top of him. I placed my hands on his bare chest and kissed back. After a few minutes we had to break off for air. I got up and began to make my way to the door trying to entice Atemu to follow me. I heard him growl and I winked back at him. I was going to draw him to the healing chambers to see how Aku' was doing. He leapt up and followed taking my hand in his. I blushed lightly and smiled. We walked in silence and the mood darkened as we approached the healing chambers. The Pharaoh was pacing mumbling to himself, Mahado was asleep on the floor with Aku's little girl snuggled in his arms.

Soon Atemu spoke up. "Father what is wrong?"

The Pharaoh dropped dead in his tracks. "Aku' has shown little improvement. She has a fever and her feathers are drying out and falling off. She is also still unconscious. Isis is extremely worried. Son I want you and Yugi to go out today. Do whatever just don't get into trouble alright? Also you're party will be delayed until further notice, alright?"

Atemu nodded and pulled me towards the castle gardens. "Atemu wait a sec please you are going to rip my arms off."

He stopped and pulled me into an apologetic kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds and put my hands on his lips. "Atemu I need to talk to somewhere alone. It is a very important secret that mustn't get out among the servants."

He nodded and pulled me, gently this time, to his study he shut the curtain and sat down on a couch with me. "Yugi, what is wrong?" I had begun to fiddle with my kilt as he looked on at me.

I cleared my throat before I began; "Well you know that day three summers ago when the Great Ra was hidden?" he nodded and I continued, "Aku' wasn't the only one that got touched that day. Ra gave me the ability to bear children to the man I love and well, Atemu, you are that man." I looked at the floor with a pomegranate shade blush on my face.

I felt Atemu cup my chin before raising my face to look into his. I looked into his crimson pools and I only found love and happiness and sheer joy. He barely spoke above a whisper, "I love you too Yugi. Also you are adorable when you blush." He then pulled me into a passionate kiss and he pinned me to the couch but continued to kiss me. The kiss was slow, gentle and loving. We poured our entire hearts into that one kiss. "I see why you wanted to tell me alone. We should really tell Isis and my father." For the rest of the day we sat cuddled together on Atemu's couch reading myth after legend after story.

* * *

Yuni: well review everyone it will keep Hikari writing and updating. you guys are her inspiration.


	11. Chapter 10: Hope Resurrected

Me: YAY new Chapter! i will update my other story asap. right now i'm updating this one cuz i have worked on this all day. -hugs yuni tight-

Yuni: Hikari what has got you so excited that you are doing this to me again?

Me: Well tomorrow i will be volunteering at a local nature reservation. any Ohioans who read this may know which one i'm talking about it is the Rocky River Reservation. i can't wait.

Yuni: ah so that is what has gotten you hyped up. remember to take your cell with you.

Me: -puppy dog eyes- Yun~i will you do the disclaimer? pwease?

Yuni:-sighs and smiles- only for you Hikari. Hikari doesn't own yugioh. only this plot and OC's enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 10: Hope Resurrected

The world around me was shrouded in haze; it was kind of gloomy but had an unearthly glow coming from above. The haze was a pale green, probably from the grass underfoot. The glow was a pale white and it was eerie. I desperately looked around me. To the south there was a wall or fence of sorts, it looked to be made out of the golden rays of the Great Ra, and on the other side were three people. I ran to them and their faces were revealed to me. It was the family I had lost. My mother was in one piece and as beautiful as the day she died. Her warm brown eyes sparkled brightly when she saw me. My father tall and strong, warm brow almost black eyes and my elder brother. My brother looked like he did before the daemon possessed him. A copy of Dad's build with Mom's delicate features. They were all smiling at me. Soon my brother spoke up.

"Aku' you were very brave. For now on Anubis will be sending his daemons to attack you. He wants the light of your soul. You shine brighter than normal people because you were touched by Ra. I also want to thank you for cutting down my body. It was keeping me in the in-between, where you are now. I love you dearly sister." Soon he handed to me his part of the family crest. In olden legends if the pieces of the crest were assembled correctly the holder would be able to vanquish any daemon with mere words. His was most of the outer ring and the start of the eye.

Our crest was in the shape of a ring. On the inside of the initial ring was the legendary Eye of Horus. The eye was only bestowed upon families proven to be loyal to the Gods. It was a great honor and status symbol. The only person above the families in possession of the eye was the Pharaoh. In all of recorded history only one family was ever bestowed the eye as a family crest. That family was the family of Hebat, my ancestors.

Mom began to speak after, "Aku', honey, for now one you must be brave, strong and courageous. The girl you adopted is a fallen angel of Ra. She is too young to have made the decision to jump so she was probably pushed out of the gates by another. Defend her with all your might and raise her as your own." With this my mother handed me her part of the crest. Hers was the last part of the ring and the eye decoration.

I looked to my father who smiled down at me."My little heroine, remember everything that your brother and I taught you about combat. Infuse it with the techniques you have learned from the natural world. I love you dearly."

With this he handed me his part and another. There were five pieces to our crest. The fifth hung around my neck on a rope woven from cattails. His was a major part of eye. The other was the last part of the eye outline. Mine was the key to the power, the center of the eye. It was by far the smallest piece but the most important. Soon the mist floated up and once again concealed the fence.

Soon I could feel that I was not alone and I was confronted by Anubis himself."I despise you girl. You're light gives people hope for life. Eventually you will fall and go out as all light does. When you do I shall consume you and become the ultimate god. I will have the strength to challenge and defeat Ra." The Jackal-headed an soon began to cackle evilly and I stood firm. I was going to show him that I wasn't afraid of him or his daemons.

"Try as you might Anubis the darkness always flees from the light. Your daemons will cower and shake at the great one's name. When one light goes out, another replaces it. You most of all should know that since you have desired to be the ultimate god for millennias now. Never in this millennia will I fear you or your daemons." I retorted standing to my full height. My body began to glow as if I was Ra himself.

Soon either I began to grow or Anubis began to shrink and I was left glaring down at a trembling jackal. I felt my body be infused with a strange and fiery power that left my fingers and toes tingling.

_What the hell is going on? What is this I feel like I'm on fire, literally. I can feel confidence flowing through my body as if Ra himself came down and filled me. Once again I have to ask, what is going on?_

It soon ran off and I collapsed. I felt completely drained of any energy and I felt feverish. It felt as if ice had entered my body and into my consciousness. My vision went hazy, I could see black around the rim, and I tightened my grip on my crest pieces. Soon a glowing apparition came running towards me and lifted me into its arms. I could barely hear as it was. I thought I heard it call my name but I couldn't be certain. I fell what seemed unconscious.

I felt and tasted a cool bitter fluid being forced into my mouth. I tried to sputter it out but a hand clamped tightly down over my mouth. It forced me to swallow and my vision cleared some. Another cup was raised to my lips and I was forced to drink thick, sweet goo. After it was down I coughed and I was given plain cool water and I gulped it down. When I looked around my all I could see were white, fuzzy walls and the face of Isis, Thoth and Ra. I went to ask them why I was here and what was happening.

Ra answered before I could even ask. "Aku' your human body has been poisoned by daemon blood. That surge of energy you felt came from Basset in order to scare Anubis off. You were in the no-man's land of the living and the dead. Right now you are in my palace until your body is strong enough to support your soul. The fever came through to your soul after Basset left you. Hathor is using the purest kind of energy to fuel your body; love. You have many companions on earth that love you dearly and the Priest Mahado remembers how he found you after the daemon's first attack." He placed a hand on my forehead, "This is beyond fantastic. Your human body is accepting the antidote and it's breaking the fever quickly. Rest now Aku' Daemonslayer, when you awake you shall be back in your body and your crest will be solved for you."

I nodded and fell into a light sleep. I was still confused but at least I was getting better and many of the Gods were watching over me. I smiled in my sleep. I was content, I got to say good-bye to my old family, found out why I was being attacked so often and will have the long lost family crest. I couldn't wait to be back at home with Mahado and Marana. I miss them both dearly. I wonder how Mahado is holding up. Soon darkness completely over took me and I rested peacefully.

* * *

Yuni: Oh my Ra hikari has already passed out and its not even ten. well everyone please review cuz it keeps her going.


	12. Chapter 11: A Cause to Celebrate

Me: Yay new Chappie! sorry i haven't updated in a while. my insomnia has been keeping me up at night so i nap during the day.

Yuni: -sits me in her lap- its alright Hikari i'm sure they understand. don't forget to tell them about the poll you posted.

Me: -yawns- oh yeah. i have a poll posted for my update pattern. the choice to have the most votes by Monday night shall be the pattern of which i update my stories. Yuni will you do the disclaimer please?

Yuni: sure. Hikari doesnt own yugioh or its characters. only this fic idea and its ocs.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Cause for Celebration

I woke as I heard movement in the room around me. I cracked my eyes open slowly was greeted with rays from the Great Ra shining on my face. At first the light hurt but I blinked and got used to its presence. I slowly began to recognize where I was at. I was in a curtained off healing chamber. The curtain was a deep blue and completely opaque. At the head of my bed was an open window that faced the rising Ra. I could hear people moving but I could see no one through the curtain. Soon the curtain was pulled to the side and I feigned sleep. I watched the person enter with a sigh through my lashes. The man came and sat on a stool next to my bed. I felt one hand grasp mine and another brush hair out of my face. I still couldn't se enough of the man's face to recognize who it was but a stayed still as if I was asleep and listened to the man as he began to talk.

"Aku' please come back to us. We all love you dearly. I love you more than my own life. I just wish I had told you before the daemon returned. I need you by my side Aku' ever since I found you in the chest after your mother was killed I knew I loved you. Marana needs you too, everyday she asks how you are doing and cries when she hears that there had been no improvement. You should see the shrine she built for you in your chambers." The man let a tear fall from his eye and it landed on my cheek. I now knew who this man was even if I couldn't see him too well because of m fuzzy vision. "Please Aku' come back to us, to me. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." I felt the tear run down my cheek onto my chapped lips. I remained still as Mahado wiped the tear of my lip and as he got up to leave I grasped his hand tightly, not wanting him to go.

"Mahado, stay please." My voice cracked from the lack of use and the man went rigid for a moment then relaxed as he saw my eyes were wide open and covered in a goopy substance that Isis had applied to keep my eyes moist.

Soon I felt a pair of lips on mine, my eyes fluttered shut and I weakly pushed back. This continued for a few seconds before another person entered the room with a cough. The lips soon retreated and I whimpered disapprovingly. I saw the other person come close and used a cool damp cloth to wipe the goop from my eyes. My vision returned to its normal sharpness and I noticed the faint blush on Mahado's bronze cheeks. I saw Isis raise a wooden cup to my lips and I drank the cool liquid within. I noticed Isis had dark rings under her eyes and she looked worn. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Isis why don't you get some rest. I'm awake now and in the land of the living. I'm not going anywhere soon."

I watched her as she was about to protest but I cut her off. "Isis I can that you are worn and exhausted. Eat and rest, replenish your strength." I smiled and tightened my grip on Mahado's hand slightly, "Besides if I need anything I can always ask Mahado to get it for me." In the corner of my eye I saw him nod and I watched as Isis smiled and disappeared past the curtain.

I smiled up at Mahado and he gave me a questioning look. "I love you too."

He coughed and sat back down. "What?"

"I love you too. I heard what you said earlier. You said you loved me." I smiled and a faint blush tinted my cheeks.

Mahado could only grin wide as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I hugged him weakly before a yawn ripped the joy of the moment. Mahado chuckled lightly as I sent him a glare only to yawn again. He then gently pushed me onto the mattress and I promptly fell asleep.

~~~Mahado's POV~~~

I couldn't believe it, Aku' was back in the land of the living and there were many people I had to tell. The Pharaoh first off since he had practically adopted her, Yugi and the Prince and Marana. I knew the Pharaoh would want to resume planning the Prince's birthday and I wouldn't be surprised if he rushed to her room immediately. I ran into the throne room with the biggest grin on my face than I had for a week now. I bowed low before the Pharaoh and I couldn't stop grinning. I felt like an idiot but I figured I deserved to be this happy.

"Mahado what in the name of Ra has you grinning like that?" the Pharaoh asked before a stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Aku' awoke this morn" a huge grin split the Pharaoh's face and he dismissed the council and rushed out of the room. I followed close behind.

"Mahado are you certain that is all that happened?" the Pharaoh asked me seriously as we rushed to the healing chambers and found Aku' awake once again and sitting up in her bed. She had a bright smile on her face. But that smiled dimmed as she noticed that someone wasn't with us.

"Where is Marana?" she questioned looking me in the eye. I walked over I whispered in her ear

"Marana is still asleep. It is still early in the morn. When she wakes I will bring her down." I smiled down her and a new smile was placed on her face. We both were jostled out of our daydream by the Pharaoh clearing his throat.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his regal face. "So when should I plan the wedding?" Aku' went red and I struggled to repress my own blush.

Aku' soon spoke up, "after Atemu's birthday party. I assume that because of the daemon you decided to post pone it?" The pharaoh shrugged his shoulders.

"You are correct in the fact that I postponed the party but wrong in the reason why." He then grinned at us and continued. "You being injured and unconscious were the reasons as to why the party had to wait. But now that you're awake I shall resume planning the party along with yours and Mahado's wedding. These next few weeks are going to be filled with celebration, joy and happiness."

Aku' smiled and nodded her head before she coughed and motioned for some water. I handed her the cup and she drank the refreshing liquid slowly and soon finished it off. I took the empty cup and filled it once again with the pitcher that sat on the table next to the bed. I set the cup down and turned back to Aku' who had fallen back to sleep. I smiled and turned out off the room to allow her to rest. I walked towards the Prince's chambers and knocked on the stone door frame. Rustling could be heard inside and Yugi pulled the curtain back.

"Mahado? What brings you here at this early time?" said boy rubbed his eyes adorably and I grinned once again like an idiot.

"Aku' awoke this morn and the Prince's party shall take place at the end of the week." Yugi simply looked at me with a huge grin lighting up his features and his amethyst eye alight with joy. He then looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"What else aren't you telling me? I can se it in your eyes Mahado, you're hiding something from us." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and the Prince came and stood behind him.

I coughed slightly and blushed lightly. "I will let Aku' tell you when she is ready." With this I walked towards my chambers set to get

* * *

Me: Review Please. i thrive on your reviews -hands out cookies-

Yuni: enjoy them while they last Hikari is skilled in the kitchen. -snatches a chocolate chip cookie-

Me: I'm not that skilled. -blushes-

Yuni: yes you are just like you are a skilled authoress.


	13. Chapter 12: Preparations

Me: Hurrah! a new chappie. i know i have been gone for ages; i have been fighting innsomnia, depression, pstd, school and volunteering hours to get on here.

Yuni: Its just nice to see you back on Hikari.

Me: Thanks Yuni. anyway i own nothing but the plot mara' and Aku'

Yuni: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparations

When I entered my chambers I smiled as I saw Marana sit up and rub her eyes with a yawn.

"Morning Mara', how did you sleep?" I was trying to remain casual so I could surprise her once she was awake.

"Okay I guess I wish Mommy was here." When she climbed out of my bed her shirt was rolled up on itself and I glanced over just in time to see numerous scars running to and fro over her back.

"I know, go wash up I have something I need to tell you." I knew she would be more awake after she had washed her face but what was more troubling was her scars, most likely from her previous master.

A grim frown overtook my face and I shook my head; today was a day for thanksgiving and happiness. Not for hatred and anger. Marana walked out of the wash room with a simple tunic on; well a slave's tunic. I was going to have to get her a dress before she went to see her adopted mother.

"Come Mara' let's get you fitted for real clothing." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her face light up somewhat. "And I also have news about Aku' but we must hurry and get you a dress."

I couldn't help but to be excited I had the royal tailor ready at my chambers to measure Mara to fit her into new dresses. When I entered the room Mara had been fitted into a simple dressy tunic that came to her mid-calf. Once she approved of the dress I had a servant take her and bathe her with the most aromatic oils. She soon emerged dry with her hair pulled back and in the dress and a decorative lavender belt tied around waist. She smiled hopeful at me and I could only smile as I hoisted her into my arms.

Her tiny arms wrapped loosely around my neck as I began to walk down towards the healing chambers. "Is Mommy finally better? Will she finally get up and play with me?" Mara's questions were full of energy she hadn't have had since the daemon attacked.

"Mara Mommy is still healing. She is awake so we know she's getting better but you have to be gentle." The little bundle in my arms nodded. "She won't be able to play for a while. Isis will probably want to keep her on bed rest." Mara' nodded again as we arrived at the healing chambers.

I knocked before I entered and I saw Aku' sitting up chatting idly with the pharaoh about wedding plans. She beamed (again excuse the pun) when she saw Mara' and I together. The tiny child in my arms squealed in delight and happiness and began to wiggle incessantly in my arms. I set her on the floor and she ran up to the bed before climbing atop and gently hugging her mother. I smiled gently and watched the scene before me and noticed how natural a mother Aku' was. I smiled and zoned out as I watched Ra's rising rays catch Aku's hair in such a fashion that the hair upon her head appeared to be a crown. I stayed in my daydream until I heard two versions of my name and 'daddy'. I snapped out of it and shook my head to clear the not so innocent thoughts running wild through my mind.

"Huh?" I turned to look at them curiously and I saw Marana at my feet looking inquisitively at me.

"Daddy? What are you thinking about" she tugged gently at my long tunic.

I smiled again at her calling me her father. I lifted her up into my arms. "Nothing for you to worry about. So Aku' what were you and pharaoh talking about?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed slightly and stuttered a bit before Yugi and the prince wandered in with large grins on their faces. They, the Pharaoh and Aku' chatted idly before the pharaoh stood and made a declaration that probably could have been conveyed to us in a quieter voice.

"Today shall be a holiday. No man woman or child shall have to work this day in honor of the gods and Egypt's heroes old and new. The celebration will be called Hebat." the smile on the pharaoh's face was a rare one: only ever seen when he creates a master plot to create joy in his kingdom.

The Pharaoh hurried out of the room to rally the servants to get this celebration in order. The decree was written by the scribe. He had gentle features wide brown eyes and hair as white as many of the pharaoh's finest linens. Yugi had followed the pharaoh and had offered to go to the market with one of the many servants. The boy had a mop of dirty blonde hair honey colored eyes and a strange accent. The two went together as the cook was told what to prepare in wake of the festivities. The pharaoh could be relatively organized with last minute preparations but when it came to the long term preparations he was downright awful.

Everything was at a chaotic norm until a guard shouted at two teenage servants.

"Mahado, could you pull back the curtain so I can see what's going on?" Aku' sat up farther and promptly waited.

I nodded and as I did so the guards shouts got louder and the pounding of feet and crazed laughter got closer. Aku' cleared her throat and as a blur of white and sandy blonde was in the middle of the doorway she shouted, "Marik! Bakura! What the hell are you two doing here?" The two stopped with a flinch at her voice and turned towards her. They audibly gulped and I realized that it was these two that she gained her mothering abilities.

The white haired teen replied first, for the sandy blonde was still laughing hysterically. "We pulled a prank on one of the guards. We couldn't help it. He was just standing there watching the harem girls, we put some oils on the ground behind him," the white haired teen burst out laughing and soon both teens were on the floor stuck in their hysteria.

Aku' gave an annoyed look as the two calmed and stood. "As you were saying Bakura?" Her voice was laced with obvious annoyance at their outburst and her face screwed up into a scowl.

The white-haired teen wiped the laughter induced tears from his eyes and continued. "When the guard took a step back he slipped on the cloth we had used to apply the oil. The looks he received from the harem girls; oh Ra they were hysterical!"

I had figured out who was who and glanced towards the prince. He was struggling to control his own laughter! Aku' noticed my look and scowled at the prince. "Atem! Now is not the time for childish games. Your father is planning three events at once. You should be helping him for Ra's sake." I couldn't believe it, Aku' had sent the prince scurrying to help his father with the preparations. I could see that even though her body was healing her spirit was still as strong as ever.

"Bakura, Marik get over here there is something I need to give you both something." They walked to the side of the bed hesitantly and Aku' drilled them both hard in the side of the head. "Idiots! the Pharaoh has enough on his plate as is. he doesnt need your two's idiotic pranks on the guards to distract him."

She then leaned back amongst the numerous pillows and let out a loud sigh. Mara' stomped over to the teens and began pounding on their knees. "You meanies! Why did you have to go and not only hurt one of the nice guards but make Mommy angry?" She continued to hit the teens' knees but her tiny fists could not do more than slightly annoy them.

Aku' and I looked at each other before chuckling quietly. "Mara', honey, c'mer." Aku' held her arms open and Mara' climbed up onto the bed and into her awaiting arms. The two fell asleep like that. i motioned for the two teens to follow me as i had an idea to keep them out of Aku's hair for the time being.

"You two are going to help me with errands to help prepare for the celebrations." I heard them audibly groan. "You do this and the only punishment you will have recieved is the hit on the side of your heads by Aku'" The two agreed quietly and headed out with a list of items to get that would help greatly with the preparations.

Throughout the day I went to and fro doing what was needed of me. When I returned to my chambers I had found that Mara's new clothes were neatly stacked on one of my clear tables. I smiled at the thought of both Mara's and Aku's faces when they saw the clothes. with this thought I retired to the land of dreams.

* * *

Me: whew. i didnt think i had it in me.

Yuni: 'Course you did Hikari. you always had. please R&R


End file.
